Slytherin's Basilisk
'Slytherin's Basilisk '''is a terrifying monster seen in the ''Harry Potter ''universe. It first appears in ''The Chamber of Secrets. History Before Slytherin left the school, he created a secret chamber and hid his basilisk within, where it awaited to do Slytherin's heir's biding (Chamber of Secrets). Centuries later, in 1943, Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin controls the Basilisk in order to kill the Muggle-borns. He only succeeds in killing a girl named Myrtle Warren while petrifying three other students. After his sixth year, Riddle kept the creature locked up while he left the school. (Chamber of Secrets) Fifty years later, Dobby goes to warn Harry Potter to not return to Hogwarts in effort to protect him from the Basilisk, but Harry refuses, causing Dobby to use is magic and spill the cake his aunt Petunia made and dumps it on Mrs. Mason in order to ensure harry not return to Hogwarts. (Chamber of Secrets) While under the influence of Tom Riddle and his diary, Ginny opens the Chamber of Secrets and begins to attack Muggle-born students through petrifying them. The Basilisk moves through the pipes in order to do so. It petrifies Mrs. Norris, who looked into its reflection from the flooded water. She has it attack Colin Creevy, who took a picture of it before being petrified. Later, it presumably attacks chicken and also begins petrifying other students. Ginny later begins to go under the influence by leaving messages written in blood. However, she suddenly realizes that she does not want to be a part of any of this and throws the Diary away in a toilet in the abandoned girls bathroom. Hermione Granger later goes into the library to track down all the information she can on the Basilisk. However, she sees the Basilisk through a mirror and becomes petrified, causing her friends Ron and Harry to be heartbroken. To learn the truth and save Hermione after Hagrid was arrested by Fudge, Harry and Ron uncover the fact that Hermione figured out that it was a monster called the basilisk and its been attacking students through a reflection. Later, the monster kidnaps Ginny and takes her to the Chamber of Secrets, where she lays dying after Voldemort steals Ginny's lifeforce. Harry and Ron later go to rescue her with a reluctant Gilderoy Lockhart. However, their professor faints and attempts to use a memory spell on Harry and Ron and take all the credit while letting Ginny die. However, the plan backfires and Lockhart gets cursed instead. Harry continues on to find and rescue Ginny and later learns that Voldemort and Tom Riddle are one and the same and that he is the heir of Slytherin while controlling Ginny via his diary. Riddle unleashes the Basilisk and orders it to kill Harry. However, during this scourage, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes flies in and blinds the Basilisk as Harry makes a run for it. The basilisk later follows Potter through its hearing and briefly corners Harry, who tosses a piece of driftwood to destract it. Harry later runs to Ginny but is later attacked by the creature. The Basilisk bites Harry during their skirmish and Harry gets infected with its venom. With the sword, Harry manages to kill the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, causing it to fall onto the ground dead. Harry later took its fang and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with the owner's memory with it. During the battle of Hogwarts and at the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry gives Ron the password to the chamber of secrets, where Ron and Hermione takes a fang from the bones of Slytherin's basilisk before they both enter in a passionate kiss. Trivia Difference from book * While it petrifies Penelope Clearwater in the books, it doesn't do it to her in the films (The Chamber of the Secrets) Cultural References * The way that people look into the snake's gaze and either die or become petrified in the series mirrors to the fact that whenever people gazed in Medusa's eyes, they would turn to stone. Appearances Category:The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters‏‎ Category:Female Characters Category:Chamber of Secrets Characters